


Wars We've Fought

by AnaliseGrey, BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D/s relationship, Discussion of Robot Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Kink Meme Fill:"[...]Matt has spent the last year as a slave to the Galra, and he bucks at the thought of one more thing taking control away from him, even something as simple as not knowing whether Shiro's going to kiss his neck or his jaw.Shiro, on the other hand, for the longest time was used to being punished for acting out of line that he struggles to take the initiative in bed, constantly wondering (and usually outright asking) if what he's doing is okay. On the flip side, he went straight from being a prisoner to be in charge of a bunch of teenagers, and sometimes he almost wants to go back to before, when he knew exactly what was expected of him.So basically, he and Matt start to have kind of d/s relationship, with Matt as Shiro's dom. [...]"





	Wars We've Fought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wars We've Fought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039881) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



Length: 00:28:51

Download Link: You can download this podfic as an mp3 right over [here at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r3ldplm9equ85uq/WarsWe%27veFought-BossToasterSmut.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This was my first attempt at podficcing, and I learned a lot in the process (such as wow, my laptop mic stinks, and breathing is harder than I thought if I'm thinking about it).
> 
> Depending on the response to this work, I might try again with another, but we'll see. Enjoy!


End file.
